The Lucky One
by Absol-utely ridiculous
Summary: Based off and following the events of Taylor Swifts's "The Lucky One," May Maple is an up-and-coming musical sensation discovering just how demanding being famous is, while also finding herself drawn to know what's become of one of the most popular stars of this generation, Drew Hayden, who has recently vanished from the spotlight seemingly out of thin air. Contestshipping


**Disclaimer: Io possiedo niente.**

* * *

**The Lucky One**

_contestshipping + taylor swift: 1/∞_

* * *

May Maple's hit single was topping charts nearly on the international stage, propelling her shaky singing career from bars and opening acts in small towns, like Petalburg where she lived, to the possibility of a world tour with headlining shows in places like Lumiose City in the coming months. Her agent had arranged just last night to send her to Goldenrod, the heart of the music industry and the place where everybody who was anybody went in the big leagues, and as May soaked in this information, already sitting in the jet which was to literally fly her into her dream, she became restless and nervous.

It wasn't that she wasn't thrilled, she was-beyond words even-but she'd spent so many years as a small town artist that she'd become used to it, sure that she would never break the barrier into actual stardom, and she knew that Goldenrod would be completely different from the small, flowery town of Petalburg. In Goldenrod she would be going to interview after interview, promoting her art and her style. There would be people to arrange her schedule and people to setup studio times and people to tell her where to go and people to tell her how to act. There would be people everywhere, May thought, panicky, and none of those people would be her family. Max and her mom and her dad had been scared to venture away from their lives and the gym, afraid to face the fame, and Caroline, May's mother, had expressed her concern with her daughter:

"The spotlight is a hot seat, honey. I need you to promise me you won't let the pressure consume you. You can come back anytime..." But Caroline didn't understand, there was literally nowhere else May ever saw herself than right underneath that spotlight, soaking it all up.

"We'll be staying at Grand Hotel Luxray," said Dawn, May's stylist, as she flipped through the hottest fashion out of Lumiose in a magazine which balanced precariously through her well managed finger tips, "it's absolutely the most gorgeous hotel in Johto! Five starmie service and host to all of the top stars in the world. Green Oak stays there every time he comes to Johto to promote a new movie he's in. Diantha was there just last week, even Drew Hayden used to stay there all of the time - you know it's a good place when Drew Hayden stays there! Plus, the head chef for Grand Hotel Luxray's famous Ristorante di Stile has won all sorts of awards for his entrees," Dawn winked at May jokingly, "which is great considering how much food you scarf down."

"Hey!" May huffed, blushing lightly, "there's nothing wrong with having an appreciation for good food!" Dawn laughed, turning back to her magazine.

"No, you're right, you're right, but when you get to Goldenrod all of the important people will be paying attention to those types of things." May glanced over at her companion, confused.

"What types of things?" She asked, a bit naively. Dawn stopped thumbing through the pages again and looked up at May. May's large, sapphire eyes held the type of innocence the media just loved to shred to pieces.

"Oh, May..." Dawn said, smiling lightly, "things like what you're eating and how much, and who you're seen with. Appearance is everything you know," May looked worried and pensive and a little queasy, shrunken into the back of her seat like she was, and Dawn felt compelled to encourage her friend a little "... but don't get soft on me, now!" She smiled, "you're about to be famous, you better get used to a little criticism, and I'm here to minimize it by making you look fabulous!" She pumped her fist in the air like Ash Ketchum had been known to do. Ash was an overly enthusiastic professional trainer who often battled in televised tournaments, Dawn was good friends with him, as was May, and they occasionally made jokes at his expense. May nodded, smiling lightly but looking unconvinced.

Outside of the jet Goldenrod was just coming into view, the massive skyscrapers, visible even from the plane, were lit to the tips, drowning out the dark night sky with their sheer brilliance and brightness.

"Preparing for descent," the captain said overhead, and both Dawn and May turned to gaze out the window. Although still fairly high up, cars zipped by like toys on the many streets, seemingly in a rush, although from so high they looked to be going nowhere quickly. May imagined well dressed and important people sitting outside cafes on main strips of pavement in downtown, sipping cappuccini and discussing the latest gossip. She could see them in peacoats and pumps, their well-tended pokemon curled at their feet, and part of her thought, already, that she could never possibly make it in this world.

"Deep breaths," said Dawn lightly from behind her, who noticed May's quickened, short breathing, "you're going to blow them all away, you have a voice like nectar and beauty on par with Aphrodite, they're going to love you!" She winked.

The plane flew through the last barrier of thin clouds, shook with turbulence that had the two women clutching their armrests, it descended from there with grace, flying over the open plane outside of the southern part of the city. The Tarmac came into view, it's long blacktop, straight and narrow, stopped just before a parking lot for jets, the airport and it's gates stood behind, lit in neon blues from inside. The jet bumped onto the tarmac, jolting the two women briefly again until the plane slowed to a stop on the runway. The two women could here the front exit open.

The jet was private and belonged to Leaf Blue, a producer and co-owner of Rai-Chu Records, the label who had just recently signed May. Rai-Chu Records was the brain child of Green and Daisy Oak, actor and actress siblings interested in the music business with good business sense. Leaf, a successful entrepreneur and close friend of Daisy's bought Daisy's portion of the business when Daisy decided she wanted to focus her entire career on acting. It was well known that Green and Leaf conflicted in most every aspect of the business, and it was widely acknowledged that that was probably why Rai-Chu Records was the biggest record label in Kanto and Johto.

"With Leaf Blue in charge of your career, all of your bases are covered," Dawn was saying as she and May unbuckled and got their luggage down from their compartments.

"What happens if I'm not what the world is looking for in a popstar?" Asked May, hesitantly. As an ex-coordinator of reputable talent May had overcome her once overbearing fear of not being good enough, but this was a new stage and a new crowd and the feelings could not help but arise just a little.

"You are," said Dawn. May looked at her and dawn smiled in the charming way she always did, which was comforting, "now, come on,"

"My two favorite women~!" Came a voice from the opened exit door, May and Dawn's heads whipped around of their own accord to follow the sound. There, Leaf Blue, May's manager, and one of the most renowned producers in the business, stood. Her brunette hair fell behind her and her hat was tipped back to reveal bright, mischievous eyes, her hands were clasped together before her and she danced down the aisle, whisking past Dawn to grab hold of May's exposed forearm. "Come on, come on, there's lots to do now that you're here!" She sang, Dawn laughed from in front of them.

"Paul~!" A man came from the exit. Gracefully, and with some annoyance visible on his face, he slipped past the woman and her hostage, nodding to Dawn as he did so. He grabbed the bags from their secured locations, as if knowing, without being told, what Blue wanted of him. "Paul's my assistant," explained Blue, dragging May out of the jet, "a great man of finance and intelligence," she said, "but also a nice handy man to have around~" she threw a grin in the general direction of Dawn and Paul who were making their way down the aisle and off the plane after May and Leaf. Dawn giggled indiscreetly into her hand at the annoyed man's expense.

May giggled, too, because it was funny. When she looked up, her foot feeling for the ground, Goldenrod was there, glowing into the sky like a proud firebird. Blue nudged May in the side for her to look up to the skyline. She did, the splendor captivated her.

"Welcome home~!" Grinned Blue

* * *

_Edit: redid the ending - it's a bit longer now w/ a bit more content._

_The ending was rushed solely because I wanted to get this posted before I hop on my flight in a few hours, it will never be that terrible again! I'm really proud of where this story will go, mostly because I really like the song The Lucky One and this story will follow the story in that song to a T(swift)- hahah I'm punny. Anyway, hope you enjoyed? Drew will be mentioned heavily in the next chapter and will actually show up in chapter three. Please tell me what you think with comments as I do so love those little things, and I'll be back at you in about three days with a new chapter._

_Buonanotte!_


End file.
